This invention is related to a glider airplane which may be made of folded sheet material.
Folded gliders, constructed both from paper and from other lightweight sheet material, are legion in the prior art. However, the prior art gliders are either unduly complex to construct or else have poor areodynamic quality. In addition, if they are formed by the use of a simple fold pattern, they often require the addition of a selectively placed weight to give proper balance and thereby prevent them from repeatedly stalling during flight. Folded gliders exemplary of the prior art are disclosed in Huston U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,250, and in Halsey U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,862.